


Don't Tell

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rescue of her sister from hunters, Lily hears what really happened to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo prompt "kidfic" and set at the same time as "Shake the Sky" in Dark Side Of The Moon, from Lily's POV. This is VERY dark and disturbing. The hunters did more to Zoe than torture her, although they didn't touch her. She is fourteen; they were adults. caveat lector

"I couldn't tell daddy or papa."

At Zoe's whisper, Lily holds her tighter, breathing softly into the top of her head, trying to calm them both.

An hour before their fathers finally left Zoe alone in her bed and Lily replaced them, fear in her eyes at the fury on dad's face, the frustration on papa's. The magic crackling beneath their human father's skin frightened her the most because he was losing control.

Somehow he hasn't. The sound of loud arguing ended abruptly nearly forty five minutes ago and Lily's worried. She's pretty sure that papa wouldn't hurt dad or vice versa, but they never fight like this. Usually dad just goes quiet and locks himself away in his study while papa goes for a run deep into the Preserve, letting his wolf take out their anger on the landscape.

But, she can understand this fight. As she cradles her sister as close as she can, she understands her fathers' fear of a war with hunters. She can't remember her own capture by hunters when she was just a toddler, but she's heard stories, though they were undoubtedly sanitized. Now that she's old enough, Lily realizes she needs to know what really happened. Even though her fathers would prefer she wasn't grown up, she's a fully fledged Pack member and entitled to the hard truths.

Right now, though...

"What couldn't you tell them?" she whispers back.

"What those men said and did," Zoe replies, voice choked with emotion.

In the darkened room, curtains drawn to encourage sleep after a sleepless night, Lily frowns. She's still learning various scents, but one she's known since childhood is sex. It's not something that can be hidden in a Pack and while she didn't realize what it was she was smelling all those years between her fathers, between Derek and Angelina, and the others, until the first time she was curious enough to rub her fingers into the cleft between her legs making it wet and slick and filling her senses with a familiar aroma, she didn't smell anything like that on Zoe.

Not that it would have been female arousal, but she's learned what a man smells like. Different, muskier, but that scent wasn't on her sister. The room was full of too many aromas, including the acrid scents of death. She might have missed something, but papa checked...

"Did they..." She gulps and tries again. "Did they touch you?"

Zoe's head shakes and relief floods Lily, but it's quickly wiped out by what Zoe says next, her voice thin and dull. "They said I was an abomination and they wouldn't sully themselves, but they...they pulled up my skirt and...and...they pulled down my panties and they looked at me and they said such horrible, nasty things," spills from her along with fresh tears. "And they made me watch as they unzipped their pants and they...they played with themselves as they looked at me, and they said if I wasn't a wolf, if I was just a human pack member they'd stick themselves inside me, in my...my whore cunt, and tear me up and..." Gulping out sobs, Zoe collapses against Lily, her hot tears soaking through her thin blouse.

Fury floods Lily, desperate anger at the dead hunters who took so much of her sister's innocence, and she rocks Zoe as she cries, fighting her own tears.

Should she tell her fathers this? The men are dead, but they're sure more will come. Maybe the next batch won't hold back.

A werewolf, strong and sure of herself, Lily's never given rape a thought. She can take care of herself with humans and no wolf would dare attempt such a thing, not to a Hale female. He'd be torn apart by both her fathers before he could do more than threaten her or any of them.

But, now...

A shudder goes through her and she feels Zoe cling tighter, hears her whimper, "Don't tell papa", and Lily silently thanks a God she's not sure exists that her sister wasn't raped, wasn't hurt anymore than she was, but what was done to her was horrible enough. How can she help her and not tell her Alpha?

She's only sixteen herself, still a virgin, barely having done more than kissed a boy. Someone else needs to know this, needs to be the one to help Zoe.

Angelina's an adult, but as a cub she was sheltered even more than they are. Cora maybe? But, when she was Zoe's age she was tucked away in a foreign Pack, safe and far away from humans, let alone hunters.

Maybe...maybe Lydia. Lydia, who's human in many ways and so very smart and always says the right thing.

When Zoe falls asleep, Lily will go talk to Lydia and ask her to help.

End


End file.
